


Alternate Realities Don't Have To Suck

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gabriel's been watching the way Dean and Cas pussyfoot around each other, and now he's sick of it. Naturally, this calls for a good smack around the head with a clue-by-four, featuring his favourite method: alternate realities. Now Dean and Castiel are room mates in their first year of college, while Sam's at home getting some qualitiy time with his mother. Shenanigans ensue, especially when the boys admit they have feelings for each other, but it's not enough to just admit it in the dream-world. They have to admit it when they wake up and face reality. Not to mention, there's still an Apocalypse going on.</p>
<p>Includes cliches out the wazoo, Gabriel playing with reality, Dean pining for Cas, Cas being clueless about this relationship stuff, Sam learning to let go, and WINGS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Realities Don't Have To Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Slash Big Bang over at Livejournal, with art by myfriendfredric.
> 
> Genre/Pairing: Romantic comedy, Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word count: 15,300  
> Warnings/kinks: Wing!kink like woah, lots of sex including grace!sex.

“So, you're Dean's trained monkey now?”

Castiel found himself with the urge to sigh. He'd been slowly growing more and more frustrated with Gabriel's presence, since the Archangel seemed to have taken a liking to him. He did feel bad about it, but Gabriel was just so good at being annoying, and took such a delight in it.

“I am doing what I believe is right,” Castiel informed the older angel. “It just so happens that Dean is the one who showed me that what I was doing before wasn't part of our Father's will.”

“So you're his bitch then?” Gabriel suggested with a smug look on his face. Castiel growled a little at the comparison, then frowned, confused. Why did he take such an objection to being called that? Dean called Sam a bitch all the time, and while he knew that in theory it was a derogatory term, it seemed to also be a fond one.

“I wouldn't blame you really,” the Archangel went on, “he's quite pretty after all. I certainly wouldn't mind tapping that.”

“Tapping?” Castiel was confused with the terminology, but was quite certain that it wasn't anything good.

“Poor innocent Cassie,” Gabriel shook his head. “I meant fucking him, of course!”

Before either could blink, Castiel had shoved Gabriel back against a wall and had summoned his blade in a flair of possessive rage. The pair stood for a moment, Castiel more surprised than Gabriel. Then he looked into Gabriel's eyes, and felt as the Archangel's power washed over him. Now he knew why Dean disliked others reading his mind.

“I see,” Gabriel spoke softly, breaking the trance. “That's how it is. And you don't even realise it.”

“Realise what?” Castiel asked, annoyed. Then everything went black.

~*~

It started out as a fairly normal day. Sam was alternating between being all emo about the apocalypse and trying to get his brother to talk about his supposed crush on his pet angel, Dean was drinking far too much to be healthy, and Castiel was off hunting for God. Bobby was in his study, steadfastly ignoring the two hunters present as he searched for something that could give them an edge. The next thing they knew, however, the recently-revealed Gabriel was standing in the middle of the room, surveying them all.

“What the hell–” Sam fell to the ground, quickly followed by Dean, as Gabriel darted forwards and touched their foreheads. Bobby started to wheel around his desk, except Gabriel had already disappeared again. Before he could check on the boys, the errant Archangel had reappeared, this time holding an unconscious Castiel.

“Mornin’ Bobby,” Gabriel grinned cheerfully at him, then carefully placed Castiel on the floor next to Dean. “Hope you don’t mind, but all three of the boys here need a good smack with a clue-by-four.”

“And you decided to administer it?” Bobby looked sceptical. He knew how much the tricksy Archangel loved playing around with reality, though he wasn’t sure of the end goal this time.

“Absolutely,” Gabriel nodded back. “They’ll wake up later tonight, and should have sorted a few things out by then. I just needed to get them somewhere they won’t all run off.” He then looked around, and crawled into Bobby’s bed. “I’ll be joining them. Keep an eye on our bodies, will you?” He paused for a moment, before giving Bobby a serious look. “Oh, and I wouldn't try doing anything to me or my vessel if I were you. I'll be splitting my consciousness – and I can come back fully whenever I want to.” Then he grinned again. “Cheerio!”

With that, Gabriel seemed to pass out, and a very confused Bobby was left with four bodies in his study. He shrugged and went back to work – stranger things had happened before.

~*~

“Castiel, stop squirming!”

“I can’t help it,” Castiel tried to settle down, though it was difficult with his wings tightly bound against his body. “How am I supposed to keep myself hidden at college? Gabriel, please–”

“You’re going,” Gabriel sent across a half-powered glare, “and that’s that. A college education will be good for you.”

“But my wings… they’ll see my wings and know that I’m inhuman.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Gabriel focussed on the road again. “You’ll just have to try to keep them hidden.”

Castiel glared at his brother for a moment, before looking out of the window again. At nineteen years old, he was unable to dematerialise his wings yet. Gabriel had been promising to teach him for months, but in the summer between the end of high school and the start of college they’d never found time. Now Castiel was going to be living in the college dorms, away from his family and the glamours they’d cast on him to keep humans from noticing the huge appendages, and he was afraid. Also highly uncomfortable, since his wings were having to be kept bound close to his body, beneath loose-fitting clothing. He was fairly sure that for the next four years, he wouldn't be seen without his slightly too large trench-coat.

“This is going to end badly,” he commented. Gabriel just laughed at him, wanker that he was.

~*~

“C’mon mom,” Dean managed to squirm out of her grasp. “It’s just college, I’m not even going out of the state.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to miss my baby,” Mary teased him, eyes sparkling with mischief as she eyed her son – who just happened to be a full foot taller than she was.

“Leave the boy alone Mary,” John smiled indulgently at her before clasping his son’s shoulder. “Take care Dean, call when you get there.”

“I will,” Dean smiled back. He was going to miss his parents, he knew. “See you. Bye, Sammy!” He called out to his little brother, who was sitting on the porch pretending to read but really watching him.

With a final glance back at the family home, Dean climbed into the Impala his dad had given him a couple of years back, and headed off for college.

~*~

Sam watched as Dean left, feeling as though something was being torn out of him. He didn't understand it – he was glad for Dean, really. Neither of their parents had gone to college, and Sam hadn't been sure if Dean would either. But in the last year, he'd actually started paying attention to his school work and had done well enough to get accepted into Kansas State University. It would be a good opportunity for him to do something other than staying at home and helping their dad out in the mechanic workshop.

And yet, for some reason, now that the day had come, Sam didn't want him to go. He wanted his big brother to stay right where he was, for their family to stay together and never change.

Heaving a sigh, he realised that it was a selfish wish, but couldn't stop himself. Sam was arguing more and more with their parents about pretty much everything, and Dean was usually the one to diffuse the situation. According to Dean, Sam was too much like their mom to ever fully agree with her, and he was too impulsive for their ex-marine father. Still, they both proved constantly that they loved him.

“Hey sweetie,” Mary came up behind him then. “It's getting pretty warm... how about we go get some ice cream?”

“Okay,” Sam nodded, putting down his book for the moment. “Can we get a tub to bring back?”

“Sure.”

Sam was fairly sure that Mary was humouring him to stave off her own motherly concerns about Dean leaving her sight, but that was okay. He had a feeling that he was going to need the ice cream later to cheer him up when Dean wasn't there to take him home from soccer practise.

~*~

Dean looked around the room he was going to be sharing with a stranger for the next however long, and wondered what the protocol was. Was he meant to wait for the guy to get there so they could decide who got which bed? Or should he just…

“Here we go!” A friendly voice sounded from behind him, and Dean turned. There was a short – compared to him, anyway – blonde guy dragging a taller man into the room behind him. Dean struggled hard to keep breathing normally at the sight of wide, nervous blue eyes and adorably scruffy brown hair, and knew that he was in deep trouble.

“Oh, hey,” the short guy spoke up, and Dean turned to look at him. “You’re my bro’s roommate? I’m Gabe, this is Cas.”

“Dean,” Dean grinned back at him. He could do this, he could be friendly. And maybe he’d be able to ignore the fact that Cas’ eyes seemed to bore straight through him.

~*~

It turned out that Gabe – or Gabriel, as his brother kept calling him – was a whirlwind given human form. In no time flat, he'd pulled all of Cas' things out and dumped them over half of the room, constantly dodging out of the way whenever Cas tried to retrieve his things. Dean couldn't help but laugh.

“So, Cas,” Dean started once Gabriel had been chased away, “what are you gonna be studying?”

“I believe I shall try the Arts and Literature programs,” Castiel stated as he tried to put his things in order. He had a low, gravelly voice that definitely caught Dean's interest. “I do not know exactly, however.”

“Cool,” Dean picked up a few clothes that had made it over to his side and attempted to fold them. “I don't really know what I want to do yet. I'll do my GURs and then see what catches my fancy.”

“I see. You're unsure of what you wish to do with your life?”

“Pretty much,” Dean agreed, even if the guy's language was rather formal. “You know how it is – all through your teenage years, everyone keeps making such a big deal out of getting to college and getting a degree, but I just don't know what I wanna do yet.”

They tidied in silence for a while, before Cas volunteered some information.

“Gabriel went to college for a while, but never graduated. I don't think he went to more than a handful of classes. He much preferred the social aspects.”

“I'm definitely looking forwards to that,” Dean grinned at his room mate. “College is for learning, sure, but it's also for making friends and doing stupid stuff. Get it all out of your system so you can graduate as a responsible adult.”

Castiel stared at him for a moment, head tilted a little, and somehow it seemed as though Dean had known him forever.

“If you say so,” Cas spoke before continuing to straighten the mess Gabriel had made.

Oh yeah. Dean was in big trouble.

~*~

“Dean!”

“Hey Sammy,” Dean grinned as he lay back on his bed, phone held to his ear. “How's it feel being the man of the house?”

“Dad's still here.”

“He doesn't count.”

“Yes he does!”

“Nah, Mum can kick his arse any day.”

“...Yeah, she could.”

“So, what's new your end? Any classes that I'd find interesting?”

“Yeah, I'm taking Auto... wait, you called me the man of the house.”

“Your point being?”

“You never call me that! You always call me a girl. What's happened, is something wrong? Are you sick?”

“Woah Sam, calm down! Nothing's wrong. I just... you're growing up, y'know? And it's just not that funny any more.”

“Uh huh,” Dean could hear the scepticism in Sam's voice, but at least he wasn't panicking any more. “Sure. What's the real reason?”

“I...” Dean considered lying for all of about five seconds. Sam had always had an uncanny way of knowing when he wasn't telling the truth, and he'd end up spilling to his little brother anyway sooner or later. “There's this guy that I... I kinda like. And well...”

“You can't give me shit for being girly if you're gay?” Sam suggested. Dean squirmed for a moment, then decided to just bite the bullet.

“Yeah, something like that. Wouldn't say I'm gay though – I still have a lot of love for boobs.”

“Ew, Dean.”

“Seriously, they're awesome! Big jiggly ones, small ones that just fit in your hand, whatever the size. Wubbly-jubblies are the greatest invention ever.”

“Okay, I'm scarred for life once again. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

~*~

Castiel was growing more and more frustrated as the days went by. His wings ached from being bound so closely in his harness, and he was only able to stretch them out for a few minutes a day while bathing. He claimed to be shy to avoid undressing in the same room as Dean, which the other boy seemed to respect.

“Decent of him,” Gabriel commented. They were sitting outside on the grass, sharing lunch. The older angel had simply showed up at the library and informed Cas that they were taking a break, and Castiel couldn't see the point in arguing.

“He is considerate when he remembers to be,” Castiel acknowledged. “There are times he forgets, but he is always apologetic later.”

“Is he shy about undressing in front of you?” Gabriel leered at his brother, who sighed.

“You are not going to seduce my room mate.”

“Of course not,” Gabriel managed to look affronted. “You're gonna screw him.”

“I... I am not!” Castiel felt himself flushing. Just because he may have noticed how good looking Dean was, and how friendly... “We are room mates. That is all.”

“Sure it is,” Gabriel grinned knowingly, and Castiel had a strong urge to kick him.

~*~

That Friday, Dean came back to their room to find Cas studying. Again. Deciding that this wasn't what college was meant to be about, Dean took a seat on the edge of the desk.

“Dean,” Cas spoke in a warning tone that did nothing to dampen Dean's fascination.

“Cas,” he responded in his cheekiest voice. That got Cas to glance up, even if it was a scowl he directed at Dean.

“I am trying to study. Please leave me alone.”

“Nope,” Dean grinned as he managed to snag the pen. “We're going out tonight. You've got ten minutes, then I'm dragging you out the door.”

“And where do you intend on taking me?” Castiel looked at least vaguely curious, which was a step up in Dean's books.

“The Cavern, a bar about five minutes down the road. We need to go drink and chat up chicks. And play pool.”

“That sounds... crowded.” There was a little uncertainty in his tone, but Dean ignored it.

“It'll be fun. C'mon, we'll go hang out like the college kids we are. Now hurry it up, I'll be back soon and we're going out.”

Dean had learned early on that Cas didn't like being naked around him, and did his best to respect the guy's boundaries. Sometimes. When he remembered, anyway.

~*~

As it turned out, Dean didn't have to drag Castiel to the bar – but only just. The Cavern was already about half-full, and though Dean felt totally at ease, it was clear that Cas was nervous with the crowd.

“Hey,” Dean bumped shoulders with him and grinned. “It'll be fine. Promise.”

After a moment, Cas tilted his head in acquiescence. Somehow, that small show of faith was all Dean needed to fall completely for his quiet, slightly nerdy room mate. He was too nervous to make his move in such a crowded place though, and settled for just buying him a drink – with an excellent fake ID of course.

“Drink up,” he clinked his bottle against Cas'. “This is all part of the college experience – getting shit-faced at every possible opportunity.”

“Thank you,” Castiel took a deep pull of the beer, and Dean knew that this couldn't be his first time drinking. “I was unaware of the custom, but think I shall refrain from getting... shit-faced.”

“How about pleasantly buzzed?” Dean bartered, for some reason feeling a thrill of excitement at getting Cas to swear.

“That would be acceptable.”

“Sweet. Hey, they have pool tables! Let's go,” Dean was up and tugging Cas along by the arm as soon as he spotted an empty table.

“I do not know how to play,” Castiel admitted, and Dean stared at him for a moment.

“You don't... oh man, you're missing out!” At the slightly dejected look on Cas' face, Dean hurried to reassure him. “Don't worry, I'll teach you. You'll be awesome in no time.”

“If you say so.”

As it turned out, Castiel was awful at pool. He could work out the angles and everything, but he couldn't use subtle taps of the cue – always went straight for all-out force.

“You sure you're not the Hulk?” Dean teased as he deftly potted another ball. Looking up, he saw Cas looking partly exasperated and partly amused, something that seemed oddly familiar even though he hadn't seen it before.

“I am not Bruce Banner,” Castiel informed him. “I just... cannot play pool properly.”

“It's cool,” Dean waved him off. “You'll learn. Eventually. We've just gotta figure out...” he trailed off as a pair of women walked past, clearly checking him and Cas out. Feeling the need for some distraction, Dean decided to indulge the women. “Okay, moving on to the next lesson of college life: picking up chicks for one-night stands.”

“I'm not sure that-”

“Hey there ladies,” Dean was off and grinning already. He threw a grin over his shoulder at Cas, and noted that he was looking scared. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Dean brought Cas forward a little. “I'm trying to teach my buddy here to play pool. Care to join us?”

~*~

As it turned out, Cas was even worse at chatting up women. He didn't know what to say to them, and ended up just standing in awkward silence while Dean flirted enough for the both of them.

Watching Dean with a woman either side of him, Castiel felt something flare through him – jealousy, he realised. It was odd, he'd only known the man for a week, and already he was feeling extremely territorial about him. All of the strange feelings were combining to make Cas extremely uncomfortable, and soon he slipped away, pleading work in the morning.

~*~

Sam walked out of the changing rooms, partly elated from a good practice, partly dejected because Dean wasn't there to share it with him. Then he heard a car horn honk and looked up, a smile finally crossing his face.

“Hey Sammy,” Mary smiled back. “Hop in. I've got a surprise.”

“What is it?” Sam asked as he quickly stowed his gear in the back seat before climbing in next to his mother.

“Do you remember Mrs. McKinney at the book store?”

“Yeah, she's neat.” The woman who ran the local second-hand book store always kept an eye out for the books that Sam loved, and tended to give him special deals. She believed in encouraging young people to read, something that Sam had always loved.

“Well, she's getting on in years and is finding it harder to bend and sort the books. So she asked me if maybe you'd like a part-time job after school?”

Sam stared at his mother for a moment, before grinning wildly.

“You said yes, right? It's okay for me to do it?”

“Of course,” Mary smiled softly. “I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I want you to do what makes you happy. Whatever that might be.”

If she sounded a little wistful at the last line, Sam didn't notice it. He was far too excited about getting to do something different, instead of just doing the bookkeeping at the Winchester Workshop.

~*~

The weeks passed, and the room mates fell into a vaguely comfortable routine. They didn’t see each other much during the weeks since they had different class schedules and after-class activities, then on Friday nights Dean would drag Castiel to The Cavern, where Dean drank and tried to teach Cas how to play pool and pick up chicks. For the rest of the weekends, Dean tended to work mostly while Castiel disappeared off-campus to stretch out his wings and fly for hours, something he couldn’t do around the college.

The routine was safe, comfortable, and Castiel started to relax, thinking that he might be able to survive a college education. So, naturally, things had to change.

It was three months into their first year, and nothing had gone wrong yet. But Dean was getting sick of almost never seeing his room mate, and decided that it was high time they ditched the chicks and just spent time together. He wanted to know if he had a chance with the strangely familiar young man.

“Why are we here?” Castiel asked, looking around the lobby of the theatre. He’d never been a huge fan of movies, though Gabriel had dragged him along frequently.

“People watching,” Dean shrugged. “Actually getting to know each other. Y’know, stuff like that.”

“I see.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Dean. That was never part of why he avoided the other man. It was all about the fact that he couldn’t let anyone know about his angelic ancestry, or of the existence of the supernatural in general. But this time, apparently, Dean was determined to spend time together without getting drunk and chasing after women. So Castiel just had to grin and bear it.

~*~

“And that’s why you should never get sex tips from people on the internet. Ever.”

Castiel was grinning at the end of the story, a chuckle escaping now and then. He hadn’t realised just how entertaining Dean could be when he put his mind to it.

“Did she forgive you?” He had to ask. Dean shrugged, grinning back easily.

“Not a clue. We left the next day, and she hadn’t given me her number, so…”

“So you never saw her again. Possibly a good thing.”

“Yeah, probably.”

The pair continued to watch the theatre patrons coming and going, and Castiel refrained from commenting on the state of the souls around them. He had the feeling that it might just raise a few more questions than he was comfortable answering.

Throughout the night, Castiel grew steadily twitchier. His wings were cramping up from being bound for so long, and he wanted to shed his loose clothes and fly. Unfortunately, doing so here would only end in hunters attacking and possibly killing him, so he refrained. Though Castiel had to wonder again why his family had insisted on sending him to a normal, human college. Probably Gabriel's idea of a joke.

Much to Castiel's consternation, Dean seemed to be picking up on his discomfort as the night progressed. Castiel tried to shake it off, but every other time Dean had been at least tipsy by this point, if not completely engrossed in catching a woman's interest. It was rather disconcerting to be the focus of Dean's attention for once.

“Look,” Dean finally spoke up, “you wanna just head back to the dorm? You seem kinda... jumpy.”

“I apologise,” Castiel tried to act normal. “I'm simply unused to such long conversations.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “We haven't really hung out properly. But I want to know you better, you're pretty cool when you let yourself relax.”

“Thanks.”

The pair fell into step beside each other as they walked back to the dormitory, Castiel slowly relaxing again as he was able to shift his shoulders and back a little while walking. It wasn't ideal, but it would do until he managed to get away the next morning.

As he entered their room, Castiel was a little surprised by how much the place felt like home now. He missed his family, certainly, but somehow he had the feeling that if he went back to them, he'd miss having Dean around too.

“Hey, Cas...”

Castiel turned to look at Dean, and found himself stepping right up into Dean's personal space. It had never really bothered Castiel, though he knew that humans could get a little uptight about others being in such close proximity. He calmly watched as Dean squirmed a little, apparently trying to find the right words, and let his gaze pierce further. What he saw threw him a little – Dean's soul was reaching out to him, clearly wanting to be closer, and Castiel wondered whether Dean was trying to gain the courage to make a move on him.

Then Dean's eyes shuttered, and the human stepped back, something stopping him. Castiel let out a small growl of annoyance and decided to take the initiative instead. So he stepped forwards faster than Dean was moving away and leaned up a little, pressing his lips to Dean's briefly before turning and collecting the book he was currently reading.

Move made, he settled back on his bed and waited to see what Dean would do now.

~*~

Dean froze, his mind shutting down completely. Castiel had kissed him. Castiel, the gorgeous man who never showed an interest in anyone. The man who seemed to look right through him sometimes. The man with the most adorable puppy-dog eyes when they were trying to get others to buy drinks for them.

The man who'd been starring in Dean's fantasies ever since they'd moved in together, but who he'd resigned himself to never having.

Then, before Dean could re-adjust his view on the world and kiss back, Cas had retreated and was apparently going to act as though nothing had happened.

Screw that.

Dean surged forwards and plucked the book out of Castiel's hands, tossing it to one side. Before Cas could protest, Dean leaned forwards to give him a proper kiss, one that hopefully got across the idea that Dean was more than happy to see where this led.

Arms came up to encircle him, and Dean would have smiled if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. Castiel's grip was firm without being desperate, and Dean decided that he liked it.

“Cas,” he whispered against kiss-swollen lips, before trailing his own across the stubbled jaw he'd wanted to taste for weeks. He could feel Castiel responding, hands exploring and stroking Dean's back as he bared his throat. Dean felt a rush of power as he pressed tender kisses to the exposed flesh, and moved one hand from where it had been supporting him on the bed to caress Castiel's waist.

“Dean, wait,” Castiel spoke then, but not soon enough. For Dean could feel that his shirt was covering something, stretched over contours that shouldn't be there.

“What the hell?” Dean jerked back, confused. Castiel looked guilty and unsure, which didn't suit him in the slightest. “Cas, what's going on?”

For a moment, Dean didn't think that Castiel would answer him. Then the man sighed and looked down, shrugging out of his jacket at the same time. Dean could hardly believe what a difference it made, as he could now clearly tell that there was something on Castiel's back.

Castiel started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his pale chest, and Dean had to blink hard to concentrate. How was he meant to focus on possible deformity when he really, really wanted to bend forwards and lick his way across the firm skin. It wouldn't take much, he'd only have to lean down a little, he hadn't moved away that much...

When he heard Castiel's sharp intake of breath, Dean realised that his body had moved without his permission, and he was now breathing harshly over Castiel's (apparently quite sensitive) nipple. He let his tongue slip out momentarily to lick it, then pulled back again and took in the sight that Castiel's removed shirt had been hiding, only to have his brain shut down again.

There were wings.

Curled in and strapped to Castiel's back, yes, but they were feathered, dark grey wings. Castiel looked as though he was about two seconds from bolting, and Dean realised that he really didn't want that to happen. He wasn't as freaked out as he probably should be, more simply overwhelmed by the fact that there was a person with wings sitting on the bed in front of him.

“Huh,” Dean finally huffed, unable to think of something more detailed to say. So instead he reached out and gently ran his finger along the feathers, noting how Cas froze at the touch. “So this is what you've been hiding away under there.” He crawled forwards again, wrapping one arm around Cas' waist while the other hand continued to stroke the wings around the bindings.

“Dean...” Cas groaned, and Dean glanced up to see his eyes tightly closed. He was panting hard, and Dean smirked.

“You like having your wings touched, don't you?” Dean gloated, continuing to card his fingers through the feathers. “Wanna let them go? Let them spread out?”

Instead of responding verbally, Castiel quickly undid the buckles keeping his wings in place before slowly spreading them out. He let out a sigh of contentment as they stretched, outermost feathers reaching right up to the ceiling.

“Holy...” Dean muttered, looking up at the wings in awe and a little apprehension. They were really big, and looked strong too. Then Dean caught sight of Castiel's face, how unsure he looked, and that really didn't suit him. So he crawled forwards again and pressed his lips against Cas' in a gentle kiss, sliding his hands around the other man to stroke his back and wing-joints.

“It's okay,” Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, familiar with how to comfort a nervous bed-partner. “Damn, but you're so hot.”

It did the trick, along with his hands, and Castiel slowly relaxed beneath him. Dean gently pushed him down, then leaned back and stripped off his own shirts. When he then lay down with Cas, shifting him to the correct position on his side, he was able to press his bare chest to Castiel's. The other male seemed to appreciate it, if the way he pressed forward was any indication.

“Dean, touch me,” Castiel pleaded as his own hands grew bolder, skimming up Dean's side and along his back.

“It's okay Cas, I'm not going anywhere.” Dean's hand quickly found its way back to Castiel's wing joints, and they traded kisses while their hands explored. After a few minutes, Dean could feel Castiel getting hard in answer to his own erection, and he kissed Cas a little harder. He also trailed his hand down Castiel's spine and gently cupped his arse before shifting his hips a little, testing how far Cas was willing to go.

Castiel broke the kiss with a gasp even as he pressed himself firmly against Dean. When Dean opened his eyes to watch as they ground together, Castiel's own eyes were blown wide with lust, and it was one of the hottest things he'd seem in a long time.

“Cas... so fucking gorgeous,” Dean muttered, wrapping one leg around Castiel's hip for greater leverage. Cas seemed to get the message and grasped Dean closer, so that they were pressed as close together as was possible, rutting against each other in a frantic search for release. They were too preoccupied to think about undressing and going all the way, but Dean was perfectly content to stay like this forever.

“Dean, I need...” Cas sounded desperate, and Dean remembered that the winged man had never had a lover before. The fact that he was giving his first time to him made Dean feel warm all over, and he gently caressed Castiel's back for a moment.

“I know baby,” Dean leaned in again and started kissing along Cas' neck again, even as the shorter male tangled their legs together more completely. They were both close, so close.

Then Castiel froze, eyes flying wide open as a broken sound left his mouth. His hips jerked a couple of times, and Dean knew that he was coming. With just a few more presses against Cas, Dean followed him over the edge, face buried in Castiel's neck.

They lay tangled together as they came down from the high, and Dean found that he didn't want to move. He knew he should – the come in their pants was bound to be uncomfortable by morning, but he just couldn't tear himself away from the content, blissed-out look on Cas' face. So he held the winged man closer and closed his eyes, figuring that there would be plenty of time to worry in the morning.

~*~

When Dean woke the next morning, it all hit him. Castiel was still sleeping, even as he gently untangled himself and slipped out of bed. He'd had sex (sorta) with his room mate. His room mate was a man. This particular man had wings.

He'd _had sex_ with his _male, winged room mate._

Not knowing what else to do, Dean threw on clean clothes and fled the dorm. There was really only one place he could go to figure out what to do next, so he climbed into the Impala and headed off, not caring that he was going to miss work. This particular crisis was much more important than a job at a crappy restaurant.

~*~

When Castiel woke alone, as he always did, he had to think for a moment to work out why he felt so disappointed. Then the previous night's activities came flooding back, and it fell into place. He was upset because he'd been expecting Dean to still be with him. Of course.

Looking around, Castiel noted the lack of any other occupants in the room, and first thought that maybe he'd overslept and Dean had gone to work early. _Maybe he crept out so as not to wake me up,_ he hoped. _Perhaps he was trying to be considerate._

A glance at the clock, however, dispelled that thought. Even if Dean had been called in for an earlier shift – unlikely, since Cas would have heard the phone – the restaurant didn't open for lunch until eleven. It was currently eight thirty.

There was no note anywhere – not that Cas really expected one – and he forced himself to face the most likely situation. Dean had panicked and was regretting what happened between them. He regretted laying with something inhuman.

Filled with dread, Castiel cleaned himself up and pulled on fresh clothes before reaching for his phone. He'd never faced such brutal rejection before, but he knew someone who could help make things better.

“Joe's Morgue! You stab 'em we slab 'em, you kill 'em we chill 'em!” His brother answered his phone in his perpetually cheerful, idiotic manner.

“Gabriel,” he hated how his voice shook, but needed to speak to someone. “Do you have a few minutes to talk?”

“Sure Cas. What happened? You sound like shit.”

“I... you remember Dean?”

“The cute room mate you won't shut up about? Yeah, think I remember the first guy you've really had the hots for.” Castiel decided to ignore the teasing for now.

“We, uh... I kissed him last night. He responded quite favourably.”

“Well done! My baby bro's finally gotten his cherry popped,” Gabriel let out an exaggerated sniff. “You're growing up so fast.”

“We didn't have sex,” Castiel informed him, annoyance slowly helping to centre him again. “Though what we did do was quite... pleasurable.”

“Excellent! Details bro, I'm bored and can't wait to hear all about your not-quite-sexual exploits.”

“No.”

“Aw, please? After all, why else would your first move this morning be to call me if not to share your conquest?”

“I called because,” here Castiel paused and swallowed hard. “Because Dean's not here. He was gone when I woke up. I think.... I don't think he wants a relationship with a winged freak.”

There was silence on the phone for several seconds, and Castiel started to get worried.

“Gabriel?”

“I'm going to find him and kick his scrawny arse into next year,” Gabriel growled into the phone, sounding far angrier than Castiel could ever recall hearing before. “How dare he? That little shit, just wait until I get my hands on him.”

“Gabriel, don't,” Castiel sighed, though part of him did feel better about the whole thing. At least he had his brother looking out for him. “Please don't do anything to him. I just... need some moral support before he comes back and I have to talk to him.”

“Sorry bro, fresh out of morals. Will you settle for some immoral support?”

Castiel huffed out a laugh as he leaned against his desk. No matter what the situation was, Gabriel could always find the lighter side.

“Okay,” Castiel agreed. “So what do I say when he comes back?”

“That all depends. Are you willing to let the pussy's fear win and pretend that it never happened, or are you willing to fight for him and keep him as your personal bitch?”

“I want him to be happy,” Castiel ignored the random insults. He was used to it by now.

“I know that,” Gabriel said dismissively. “Just forget that for the moment. If he would be equally happy either way, what would you do?”

“I... would fight for him,” Castiel admitted. “I'd keep him by my side and never let go.”

“Atta boy.” Castiel could _hear_ the smirk in Gabriel's voice. “So find out why he took off. Don't just roll over and let him call the shots, you're stronger than that. If he's just worried about being gay or something stupid like that, stake your claim and tell him to get over it.”

 

“And how would you suggest I do that?”

“Simple. As soon as he walks in the door, drop to your knees and blow him.”

“...You really think that will work?”

“Should do,” Gabriel replied easily. “In my experience, blowjobs are pretty damn awesome. Then, when he's all sated and his hormones are telling him you're the best person ever, tell him that you're a couple and that's it.”

“As simple as all that?” Castiel was highly doubtful, but Gabriel did have more experience in this department than he did.

“Trust me, bro. Suck his brains out through his dick whenever he gets nervous, and he'll be yours for life.”

~*~

“Dean? What are you doing here, sweetie?” Mary quickly put down her pen and closed her journal – the thick, leather-bound one Dean had never been able to look at – before crossing over to where her eldest had just walked in.

“Hey,” Dean returned her hug gratefully. “I just, I guess I need some advice. Sometimes a guy's gotta talk to his mom, y'know?”

“Of course,” Mary ushered him into a seat. “Let me get the pie, I had a baking night last night. We'll get you fed and you can tell me all about it.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled as he looked around the kitchen, a place filled with fond memories. It had always been his mother's domain, and Dean could vividly recall her threatening John with disembowelment if he set foot in it without her supervision.

“Here we go,” Mary pulled her son form his memories as she placed a plate with a large slice of pie in front of him. “Now, what's happened that made you drive all the way here instead of just picking up the phone?”

At the reminder, Dean could feel the flush settle across his cheeks. That would have been much simpler... but then the wouldn't have gotten the safe feeling being this room with her always gave him.

“It's... you know how I've always liked girls?” He decided to start with the easier 'male' part of the problem and work his way up to the 'wings' part.

“I certainly do,” Mary answered with a pointed look. She was no stranger to Dean's womanising. “If you're about to tell me you got some poor girl pregnant...”

“No Mom, nothing like that,” Dean shook his head vehemently. He knew Mary's stance on sleeping around very well. “It's just... there's this guy. Cas. He's fun, and smart, and cute, and... I really like him. More than most girls I date.”

“Cas... your room mate Cas?” Mary asked. Dean looked up, surprised, but she waved him off. “Honey, I'm your mother. It's my job to remember these things. So, you have feelings for him?”

“Yea. He, uh... he kissed me, and I kissed back, and we... well, I guess you don't want the details, but we figured out we're really attracted to each other.”

“Okay,” Mary nodded and reached out to cover one of Dean's hands with her own. “You're scared because he's male, and you think you're gay?”

 

“Partly,” Dean looked down, uncomfortable.

“Oh sweetie,” Mary smiled. “It doesn't matter to me. The heart wants who it wants. Your father and I won't mind if you're seeing another boy. We'll just have to badger Sammy for grandchildren in a few years, that's all.”

“...Really?” Dean looked up again, taken aback. Mary was giving him that fond smile of hers, the one that said 'I'd smack you upside the head if you weren't so damn cute'. It was a look he'd seen plenty of times growing up, directed at all three Winchester men.

“Really.”

“You're sure that Dad won't be disappointed?” That was one of his biggest concerns, disappointing his parents. Dean loved them both so much, he couldn't bear to think of them being angry at him – or worse, kicking him out. While he didn't think that was likely, he couldn't help the fear born from horror stories of other gay kids.

“I'm sure. Remember – he was he was in the Marines before it was common for women to be deployed, and they were away from female company for months at a time.”

“Wait,” Dean blinked. “You're saying that Dad...”

“I don't know,” Mary shrugged. “I've never been interested in the details of your father's previous partners, as long as he didn't catch anything from them. Which he didn't.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded slowly. It was slightly more than he'd wanted to know about his parents' sex lives, but then his mother probably didn't want to know the details of his either, so they were even on that count.

“So is that what the panic was all about?” Mary asked, sitting back a little. She clearly knew that more was forthcoming.

“Not entirely.”

“Hmm. Let me guess. You're worried about being in a relationship?” Scared that you're not boyfriend material?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “I always screw up somehow, and ruin the relationship.”

“Well, the way I see it,” Mary started thoughtfully, “if it was meant to work out, if any of your girlfriends had truly loved you and wanted things to work... they would have let you explain when things went wrong and tried to work things out. Because I know you, and you've never done anything unforgivable.”

“So you think I should give it a go, and just... talk to him?”

“Dean, in any relationship, you need to communicate. Look at your father and I – we fight like cats and dogs all the time! But we love each other more than we annoy each other, and we always talk about things later, once we've calmed down. It's how we've stayed together this long.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded. He wasn't very good at talking things through, being more prone to action, but his mother's advice still made sense.

They sat in silence for a while, before Mary sighed.

“Come on Dean, there's something else you're not telling me. Spill, before I start worrying. He's not married, is he?”

“No,” Dean chuckled before sobering up. “Mom, he's... he's not... human. He's got wings.”

Mary froze, an odd look in her eyes. Dean felt himself tensing up, mentally readying himself for her to have him committed.

Much to Dean's surprise, Mary slowly opened her journal and pushed it towards him.

“I think it's time you read this,” she spoke softly. “I have to go pick Sammy up from soccer practice. We'll talk some more when I get back.”

She stood and pressed a kiss to the top of Dean's head before leaving. Confused, Dean finished his pie before starting to read.

~*~

It seemed that Mary took the long way home with Sam, and they even stopped off to do some grocery shopping after. By the time they pulled into the driveway more than two hours later, Dean had read a little over half of Mary's journal, and his head was spinning.

Monsters were real, and apparently his mother grew up hunting them.

He knew that the journal wasn't just fiction, partly because he'd seen Cas' wings already, and partly because the dates of certain hunts matched up with times he remembered Mary being away by herself, supposedly visiting her family. There were also several things that they had always done that Dean had taken for granted, which he now recognised as protection against evil.

Distantly, Dean heard the car pull into the driveway and the doors slam. He had just enough presence of mind to close the diary before Sam ran in and tackled him in a hug.

“Dean! You're home! How long are you staying?”

“Just for the day,” Dean tried desperately to act normal. “Needed to talk to Mom, and... dude, you reek. Go shower.”

“Jerk,” Sam mock-glared as he pulled away.

“Whatever, Bitch.”

Once Sam was gone, Dean helped Mary bring in the groceries in silence. He sat at the table again while she put everything away, and tried to form a coherent sentence.

“So... you're Buffy the Vampire Slayer?”

“Not quite,” Mary smiled at him, seeming pleased that he wasn't freaking out too much.

“But you know about all that stuff already... does Dad know?”

“No,” Mary shook her head. “As much as I hate keeping anything form him, there's a reason hunters tend to stay isolated from civilians. Unless you've seen something supernatural, most people simply can't accept that it's real, and I have no desire for that conversation with John. But I loved your father enough to marry him, and I never wanted to bring you and Sam up the way I was, as soldiers instead of children.”

“Do you think... Most of the creatures you've written about are evil, or just animalistic,” Dean tried to put his fear into words without actually saying it. “Do you think Cas...”

Mary frowned, then sat next to Dean and took his hand in hers again.

“First, tell me about him. Everything inhuman you can think of. If we know what he is, then we can decide what to do.”

“Well, his real name's Castiel,” Dean started. “And the biggest inhuman thing is his wings. They're huge, each one about twice as long as he is tall, and covered in dark grey feathers. He's pretty awkward around people, and alcohol doesn't really affect him. His eyes... his eyes are really blue, and a lot... they look older than he is, and I'd swear he can look inside my head when he wants to. And he hates blasphemy, it really gets him angry when people, what was it... 'take the Lord's name in vain'.”

As he spoke, Dean noticed his mother's eyes getting wider. He trailed off when she scrambled for the journal and flipped to a page Dean hadn't read yet.

On the page was a drawing of a wing that looked much like Castiel's, with more of Mary's small, neat writing.

“Dean, I think... it sounds like he's an angel.”

“An angel? Seriously?”

“Yes Dean,” Mary looked excited rather than worried, and Dean listened carefully. “It doesn't happen often, but every now and then a small group of angels come down to earth to share a lifetime with humans, to try and keep up with the advances humans make and the changes in morality. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to judge fairly when people died. Dean, angels are... well, some of them can be aggressive or or dislike humanity, sometimes that's why they're sent to live amongst humans. But if Cas is passing easily for a human, mixing well, then that's unlikely in his case. If he really loves you... then he's not a danger. He won't leave you, no matter what happens he'll work through problems with you, protect you when you need it and support you”

“Woah,” Dean blinked. “I could... I could have that?”

“Yes,” Mary smiled. “If you're willing to try with him, you'd have a loyal partner.”

At his mother's enthusiasm, Dean felt his spirits rising. Thought he'd never admitted it to anyone, he'd always wanted what his parents had – a stable, loving relationship with someone who understood him. He already knew that his feelings for Cas ran deeper than just physical attraction, and knowing that he'd have his family's support if he decided to make a go of this was helping to make his mind up. He wanted to see where this thing with Cas would lead.

“Hey Dean,” Sam wandered in again, now freshly showered. “Can you help me with this assignment? It's for Auto class.”

“Sure,” Dean grinned easily as he stood. “What's the problem?”

The brothers spent some time going over Sam's assignment – with the obligatory sibling bickering – before Dean cleared his throat. He hated doing this, talking things over with people other than his mom, but he had to tell Sam sooner or later. The kid would most likely be a real bitch about it if he heard about this last, or from a third party, so talking it over it was.

“So Sammy–”

 

“It's Sam,” Sam glared a little.

“Right, right. Sam. Uh, just thought you should know... I'm kinda seeing someone. A guy from college, the one I mentioned a while ago. It's looking pretty serious.”

“Oh.” Sam tried to look nonchalant, but Dean could see the tension. “Good for you.”

“What's up?” Dean opted for the direct approach. “Not down with the gay part?”

“No – I mean, that's fine,” Sam spoke hurriedly, clearly trying not to say what was bothering him. “Why would I care if you like guys now?”

“C'mon Sam,” Dean nudged him with his shoulder. He'd always been just as good at seeing through Sam's lies as Sam had been with him. “Something about this is bugging you. Spit it out. Don't make me endure the chick-flick thing for too long, you know I'm not good at it.”

“It's fine,” Sam reiterated, then his face crumbled at a look from Dean. “It's just... you hardly call as it is. We don't talk much. And if you're seeing someone at college, that means you'll call even less... you'll be off doing things with him, what if you stop coming home? What if you move away with him? What if... what if he replaces me?” Sam finished in a small voice.

Dean stared at Sam for a moment, then wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

“Idiot,” he whispered into the boy's hair. “You're my little brother. No one can replace you. Who do you think I'm gonna call to vent at when Cas pisses me off? Sure won't be Dad, he'd just try to run Cas off with a shotgun or something. And I can't talk to Mom about guy stuff.”

“You promise you won't forget about me?” Sam looked up, clearly worried. Dean gave his best reassuring grin.

“Promise. Now, enough of this girly shit – I'll pop the hod on the Impala, let's see if you remember where everything is.”

~*~

Later that night, when John was asleep, Mary and Sam stayed up watching horror movies. John had never liked them, but it was a passion that Mary and her son had shared for a long time.

“Mom?” Sam raised his head at one point, and she paused the movie. “I... kinda heard what you and Dean were talking about. And I think... I think I already knew it. My head's kinda fuzzy and weird, but something seems...”

“I know sweetie,” Mary wrapped an arm around him. “That's because you did know. You're trying to wake up. This isn't your reality... you're really twenty six. And your father and I are dead.”

Sam whimpered as the memories started floating through, of hunting demons, fights with John, running away to Stanford and the fire that took Jess.

“Shhh,” Mary held him as he started crying, grieving for his family in a way that he hadn't really let himself before. “It's okay. I'm so sorry for everything that you've been put through. I love you so much.”

“You... you're real?” Sam lifted his head again, and Mary smiled at him.

“Yes, sweetheart. I was stuck in Purgatory, when Gabriel found me. He gave me a chance to see you and Dean, a chance to try and make things right with you. He brought us all here, his own little pocket dimension, to sort things out and bring Dean and Cas closer together. Though I didn't know at the time that Cas was an angel. That was a surprise, I must say.”

“What will happen to you when this is over?”

“I don't really know,” Mary shrugged. “I might go back to Purgatory, or Gabriel might help me to cross over properly.”

“I'll miss you,” Sam whispered.

“I'll miss you too, baby boy,” Mary held him close. “But it's going to be okay. Gabriel has a plan to help fix the world. You just have to keep your faith a little bit longer.”

Sam snuggled closer, and let his mother hold him. He tried to cement this into his mind, so that he'd never forget the feeling of being safe and loved.

~*~

By the time Dean arrived back at the dorm, it was just past nightfall, and he was worried again. Pulling a disappearing act that morning had been a bit of a dick move, he admitted to himself, but surely he could get a reprieve due to the whole 'I now have a boyfriend with wings' thing.

“Hey Cas,” he called softly as he opened the door. “You in here?”

“Dean,” he heard Castiel's gruff voice seconds before hands dragged him into the room by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

“Ow! Dude, what–” he was cut off as Castiel crashed their mouths together, tongue immediately slipping in to subdue Dean's. All Dean could do was clutch as Cas' bare shoulders and hold on as the angel – _freakin' angel!_ \- ravaged his mouth.

After a few seconds, Castiel pulled back and glared at Dean, who blinked back in confusion.

“Mine,” Cas growled, and Dean couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine at that proclamation.

“Yeah Cas,” Dean nodded, hearing his voice going husky. “Yeah, we're doing this.”

Castiel's face lit up then, and Dean kicked himself for making him doubt. Then, much to Dean's surprise, Cas dropped to his knees.

“Cas? What are you–”

“Staking my claim,” Castiel didn't even pause in his actions, concentrating on undoing Dean's belt and fly.

“Oh fuck,” Dean bit out, just before a warm, wet mouth descended onto his dick. In no time flat, Dean was hard and doing his best not to thrust forwards into Castiel's throat. “Cas, I... Cas, you don't...”

Dean's objections died when Castiel lunged forwards, then pulled back just enough to start flicking his tongue along Dean's slit. He wasn't entirely sure how Cas had learned his epic blowjob skills, but he was definitely grateful.

Then, those gorgeous wings came around and forced Dean's arms up against the wall. At the same time, Cas used one hand to forcefully hold Dean's hips stationary, and he could feel that the angel had a lot more strength than he appeared to. Like this, Dean was powerless to do anything but accept Castiel's treatment.

“Fuck yes,” Dean whispered, giving himself over. “So good, Cas, promise I'll stay, never leave me...” he knew he was babbling, running at the mouth, but somehow he couldn't picture not having Cas around – and he'd never exactly been known for thinking his decisions through.

Cas chose that moment to start properly bobbing his head and using his free hand to jack Dean's shaft, and then it was all over embarrassingly quickly. Dean barely managed to grunt out a warning before he game in Cas' mouth. The angel didn't seem terribly put out, and simply swallowed it all, stroking Dean through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

~*~

Castiel watched as Dean lost control of his limbs with a self-satisfied smirk. He had Dean's word that they human would try to stay with him, and his soul was confirming the choice. Wherever Dean had gone today, whatever it was that he'd done, he'd come back prepared for a relationship.

Now all that remained was for Cas to finish staking his claim on the human.

Standing swiftly, Castiel supported Dean just long enough to strip him of his clothes, then turned and pushed him down onto Cas' bed. He made short work of slipping free of his own clothes, then climbed on top of Dean, straddling his waist.

“Cas?” Dean muttered sleepily.

“Hush,” Castiel whispered before leaning in and kissing him again. Supporting himself on one hand, Cas wrapped the other around his almost painfully hard cock and stroked quickly. He was close already from bringing Dean such pleasure, and now the sounds his human made beneath him and the way he kissed back, hands reaching up to clutch at Castiel's feathers, meant that soon the angel was spilling his seed onto Dean's stomach. 

They pulled apart, both panting for breath as they stared into each other's eyes.

“Mine?” Cas whispered, pleading with his eyes. Dean's features softened, and he craned his neck to place a sweet, almost chaste kiss to Castiel's lips.

“Mine,” Dean agreed.

There was a sound like someone snapping their fingers then, and the world dissolved.

~*~

Castiel came back to his body quickly, the hidden memories rushing back and meshing with the alternate reality they'd been in. He blinked a little, and realised that he was lying on the floor in Dean's arms. The human was wrapped tightly around him, holding him close, as though he wanted to keep Cas with him forever. Castiel felt his heart lighten, and instantly forgave Gabriel for the trick if it meant that he could keep Dean.

Then Dean's eyes were open and on Cas, and all he could see in them was anger.

~*~

Dean opened his eyes to a familiar ceiling – he was in Bobby's library. Looking around, he could see Sam lying a few feet away, just starting to wake up, and Bobby behind his desk apparently working on something. Then he felt something stirring next to him, and realised he was holding Cas in his arms as they slept.

Scrambling to his feet, he noticed that Gabriel was sliding out of Bobby's bed, and growled.

“What the hell?” Dean strode over to the smug-looking Archangel and immediately punched him in the face. Gabriel blinked in surprise, but didn't move to defend himself. Unfortunately, it did very little to ease Dean's fury, since now he had a very sore hand. “You're a real dick, you know that? Knocking us all out like that, what were you thinking? Or do you just enjoy screwing with us? I should fetch the damn Holy oil and fry you for pulling a stunt like that.”

“Dean,” he vaguely heard Sam behind him, but continued to tear into Gabriel – who was looking slightly amused.

“That was seriously not cool – you used our mom to screw with us!”

“Wrong on that count,” Gabriel interrupted. “Her soul wasn't where it was meant to be. So I tracked it down and put her in that little reality with you. Thought it might help you get over a few things.”

“That's... still–”

“Dean,” Sam spoke a little louder and laid a hand on his shoulder. When Dean looked back, still furious, Sam nodded towards Cas, who was looking down at the floor. The angel's hands were shaking slightly, and if Dean didn't know better, he'd think that Cas was about to cry, he looked so upset.

It was then he realised what Gabriel had said – they'd all been in that reality together. It wasn't just a dream to torment him with things he couldn't have, he and Cas had really done all of those things. His mom was proud of him, and Sam was really okay with him loving Castiel.

Castiel loved him.

Without taking time to second-guess himself, Dean crossed back over to Cas and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, encouraging him to look up.

“Cas, man... I love you.”

Everyone looked up at Dean then, having said the forbidden three words, but he only had eyes for Cas. Castiel looked so hopeful now, and Dean felt bad all over again.

“Promise I'll try to stop making you doubt it,” he muttered before leaning down and kissing him, not caring who was watching them. Cas was immediately kissing back, arms reaching around to clutch at his back.

~*~

Sam watched as Dean and Cas kissed passionately, finally giving in to the tension that had been building between them since day one. He was still apprehensive, certainly, and if Cas hurt Dean he was going to have hell to pay, but... they were good together.

Then Gabriel snapped his fingers again, and the two disappeared. Sam turned to say something, but Gabriel was already grinning widely and winking at him.

“Didn't think any of us wanted to see them go all the way against the library wall,” Gabriel pointed out. “I'm all for hearing details later, but there are some things I don't need to witness.”

“Good thinking,” Bobby grunted. “Now make yourselves useful and help me decipher this damned book, will you?”

Sam quickly agreed – he'd much rather think about old texts than his brother having sex. Something was still bugging him though.

“Did you mean what you said about Mom?” He asked Gabriel, who tilted his head to one side much like Castiel. “That was really her?”

“Sure was,” Gabriel picked up a book and started flipping through it. “She might have been manipulated into starting this whole thing, but she tried to keep you guys safe. And I figured that you could do with seeing her for a while.” He shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. “As Dean-o said... sometimes a guy's just gotta talk to his mom.”

“She's really okay with him dating an angel then?” Sam looked hopeful, even as he was processing the fact that he'd had a few months with his mother.

“Of course she is,” Bobby cut in. “Cas is better than the rest of those feather-dusters, he'll be good for Dean.”

“And Dean'll be good for Cas,” Gabriel agreed. “Cas has managed to break his programming and start thinking for himself. Not many angels manage that.” He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “Baby boy's all grown up and claiming a mate... where does the time go?”

~*~

Dean landed on his back on something soft with Cas on top of him, still kissing him. Since the angel didn't seem to be worried about their relocation, he decided to ignore it in favour of running a hand through Castiel's already mussed hair. His other arm wound around Cas' shoulders, and he frowned a little into the kiss.

“What's wrong?” Castiel pulled back a little, and Dean shrugged, a little embarrassed.

“I, uh... will I ever see your wings again? Or was that just Gabriel being a dick?”

“Most humans cannot see our wings,” Castiel lowered his head, resting his temple against Dean's to speak into his ear. “Though if you wish, I can try finding some way for you to feel them.”

“Please,” Dean admitted. “I... they're part of you. Already miss 'em.”

Castiel smiled fondly at him and kissed his cheek, before shifting back. He sat up and shed his coat, eyes darkening. Dean swallowed hard at such a predatory look coming from his angel, and felt himself getting hard. It seemed Cas noticed his arousal, since he smirked – something that would have looked more at home on Gabriel than the supposedly innocent Castiel.

“This is your last chance Dean,” Cas' voice had dropped even further than usual, and Dean bit his lip to keep the embarrassing noises in. “If you don't stop me now, I'm going to take you and make you my mate.”

At that, Dean let out a decidedly unmanly whimper and eagerly toed off his boots, trying to get naked as quickly as possible. No way was he backing out now.

Castiel smiled softly then, and crawled forwards again to push Dean down into the bed. Just in case their previous encounter had left him in any doubt, Dean got the message loud and clear this time – Cas was a toppy bastard. When it came to the bedroom, he was in charge.

Surprisingly, Dean found that he didn't mind. Didn't make him a submissive little bitch, but he could let Cas have his way. After a moment he gave in – he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all himself. He'd do anything for Castiel, and Cas had already proven that he'd do anything for Dean.

“Strip.”

So when Cas growled out the command, Dean gave him his sauciest smile while he slipped off of the bed, slowly letting his jacket and overshirt slide down his arms. Even if he did acknowledge the fact that he was hopelessly gone for Cas, it didn't mean he had to give up his own ideas. Right now, he wanted to tease his angel and draw things out, make it memorable.

Castiel watched Dean's every movement, even as he removed his own clothes with quick, precise actions.

Dean drew out the process of undressing for as long as he could to give his angel a good show, but when he was down to jeans and undershirt he suddenly had an already naked and extremely aroused Cas shove him back onto the bed.

“Are you trying to drive me insane?” Cas asked, apparently unimpressed by Dean's antics.

“Pretty much,” he tried to shrug, but his efforts were hampered by Cas shoving Dean's shirt over his head. “Is it working?”

“Very well,” Cas growled, almost attacking the buckle on Dean's belt. “Now get undressed before I forbid you from ever wearing clothes again.”

“You wouldn't really do that.” Even as he said it, Dean hurried to slip out of his jeans and boxers. He didn't want to tease Cas that much, though the thought of being dominated to that extreme was a bit of a turn on... maybe some other time they could experiment with that idea. Right now, Cas was rolling Dean over and pulling him up onto his hands and knees, manhandling him with ease.

“Woah, Cas,” Dean started to get apprehensive when he felt his cheeks being spread. “You gotta get some – holy fuck! Are you serious?” He was taken by surprise as Cas leaned in and licked at his hole. Though he squirmed and at first tried to get away, Castiel's firm grip on his hips didn't let him move an inch as the angel lavished attention on his ass.

After a few minutes, Dean's futile attempts to discourage Cas had turned to just as futile attempts to make him speed up.

“Fuck, feels so good,” Dean ground out. “How'd you... how'd you know?”

Cas pulled back briefly, causing Dean to whine in frustration. When he looked over his shoulder, Dean saw Cas smile as he coated his fingers in something that looked rather like lube.

“Just because I haven't participated in these activities before,” Cas explained as he pressed two fingers into Dean, “doesn't mean that I'm entirely ignorant. I witnessed the Greeks as they discovered many pleasurable acts between men.”

“Huh,” Dean managed to grunt out. The feeling of Cas' fingers moving inside of him was odd, but the more Castiel moved the more Dean decided he liked it.

“'S good,” he muttered. “Can take more.”

“Not yet,” Cas informed him. “I have no desire to harm you during our coupling.”

“Caaaaas...” Dean whined as he felt more lube being applied directly to his backside. “Hurry it up man, I'm not that delicate!”

“Hush,” Cas leaned down and nipped his spine as a reprimand. “This part of your anatomy is far too easy to tear if I'm not careful with you.” Despite his words, on the next inward thrust he inserted another finger.

“Okay then,” Dean hummed in contentment. While the stretch did burn, it was no worse than many injuries he'd had. And compared to being torn apart by hell hounds, well... this didn't even compare.

“Dean,” Castiel growled behind him then. “I would much prefer it if you didn't think of torture or physical dismemberment. It is most distressing to recall that I could not protect you.”

“You didn't even know me,” Dean pointed out.

“Don't care,” Cas responded petulantly, then twisted his fingers just right. Soon enough, Dean had lost the thread of the conversation and was happy to just lay back and feel. As though sensing the compliance, Cas pulled his fingers out for a moment and pulled Dean backwards.

“Shit Cas! Give a guy some warning!” Dean was taken by surprise as Castiel manhandled him again. This time when it was over, Cas was lying on his back with Dean straddling him. Despite the position, Cas was still in full control, lifting Dean easily until he was in the right position.

“I think I like it this way,” Dean grinned as he reached down to line himself up. This way he wasn't being held down and forced to take it. He could remember that this was his choice, that he wanted this, that he wanted Cas.

“I know,” the angel smiled softly. Then Cas was biting his lip, tensing up as Dean slid down onto him with slow, rocking thrusts.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered, finally managing to seat himself so that his ass was pressed to Cas' hips. “Damn you're big... feel bigger inside me.”

“Dean,” Cas was panting for unneeded breath, and Dean found that he liked the sight very much indeed. He rocked up and back down, testing, and decided that having a cock inside him wasn't a bad feeling. If it was with Cas, he could definitely grow to like it.

Soon, Dean was rocking with more confidence, and Castiel was running his hands over every inch of Dean's skin that he could reach. With just a little shift, Cas' cock was sliding against that perfect spot in Dean's ass, and the angel slid a hand down his chest to wrap around Dean's dick, and everything was perfect.

Then Dean's eyes caught Castiel's, and everything ratcheted up a notch as he seemed to fall forwards, swallowed up by a feeling of lust, possession and protection. All he could see was Cas' eyes, couldn't even feel his body as the emotions rolled over him. Through it all there was an undeniable undercurrent of love, and it felt _right,_ like this was where he belonged. Without knowing how he knew, Dean was sure that this was Castiel's Grace and his own soul twining together.

This, he somehow knew, was the absolute purest form of making love. He didn't even feel embarrassed for thinking like a girl, it felt so perfect.

The feelings kept spinning him higher and higher, pleasure and love overwhelming everything else, until for just a moment, it felt as though he and Cas were the same being.

Then he was back in his own body, exhausted but painfully hard as he collapsed forward onto Cas.

“What was that?” Dean managed to groan out his question even as his hips started moving again, chasing a physical relief.

“That,” Cas ground out, sounding just as wrecked as Dean felt, “was your soul and my Grace acknowledging and accepting the bond. We will soon be mated in all ways.”

“That... that sounds... Fuck! Yes, Cas!” Dean shouted as, with a final tug at his cock, he came over Cas' stomach. Within a few heartbeats, Castiel grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise and thrust up into him, following Dean over the edge.

As they lay together panting, Dean felt something tickling at his side. He opened his eyes to brush it away, then stopped. He felt the smile spread across his face as he shoved at Cas' shoulder to get his attention.

“What?” Castiel muttered, seeming far more interested in wrapping himself around Dean and biting marks into his shoulder and neck.

“Cas, your wings. I can see 'em again.”

Castiel raised his head and looked at Dean properly, then a soft smile appeared on his own face before he leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's mouth.

“That means we've mated,” Cas explained, wing curling around to stroke along Dean's skin properly. “Our actions in Gabriel's alternate reality started it, and now we've consummated it. We're married in the eyes of Heaven.”

“Huh,” Dean let out a surprised sound, but didn't try pushing Cas away. Instead he carded his fingers through the feathers, noting that they felt the same as he remembered. “So no one else can see them?”

“Other angels can,” Castiel shrugged. “But no other humans, only you. You will see them no matter what vessel I take. I suspect Gabriel forced my wings to manifest at college to help you decide whether you wanted to be with a clearly inhuman lover.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded, still playing with the feathers. It was oddly comforting, and Cas seemed to like it. He fell asleep where he was, nestled on Cas' chest, encircled by wings.

~*~

Sam watched as Dean and Cas played pool, Dean somehow kicking the angel's ass at it. It was a wonderful sight, the two of them at ease in each other's company. Castiel rarely left now, content to stay and help them in the fight against Lucifer. What was even better on that front was that Gabriel had, for some unknown reason, also decided to stick around.

“Cute couple, aren't they?” Gabriel grinned across at him.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. He still hadn't completely forgiven the Archangel for everything he'd put them through over the last few years – Winchesters could hold grudges like it was an Olympic sport – but Gabriel was slowly worming his way into Team Free Will.

“It's good to see another angel thinking for himself,” Gabriel continued. “So many of them just blindly follow orders... Castiel's gonna be fine, though. He's got Dean to balance him out, keep him thinking of humanity.”

Sam considered that, then turned to look more fully at Gabriel.

“Is that why you pushed them together?” He asked, slowly starting to understand. “To stop Cas from falling and becoming like Lucifer?”

“One reason,” Gabriel nodded. He seemed in a sombre mood tonight, which left Sam a little on edge. “With his Grace tied to Dean, Castiel will be safe no matter what happens. And let's face it... I did kinda owe you two for dicking you around.”

Knowing that was as close to an apology as he was likely to get, Sam smiled a little at Gabriel. It sometimes worried him just how similar Gabriel and Dean were, though Dean was a little more open with his feelings since getting together with Cas.

“Well,” Gabriel stood then, brushing imaginary lint from his shoulders as Dean and Cas approached the table, “I'm off. Might see you around some time... probably not though. Take care of yourself, Sammy.” He ruffled Sam's hair, and before Sam could retaliate, was gone.

“What was that about?” Dean asked. Sam just shrugged, confused.

“Guess he got sick of staying in one place. Sounded like he was taking off.”

~*~

Sometimes, Gabriel really hated being the only Archangel who cared about humanity. He loved his brothers, particularly Lucifer, but he finally saw that he had to act. No more sitting on the fence, no more keeping out of it. Time to choose a side.

Drawing the final symbol onto the ground, Gabriel let the barriers shielding him from detection fall away, then called out.

“Lucifer! Brother, I'm here. Please... come to me!”

~*~

A few days after the incident at the bar, Sam, Dean and Cas were in another hotel room trying to figure out what was going on in the town, when Castiel suddenly doubled over in apparent pain.

“Cas? Cas!” Dean was by his side in an instant, running his hands over the angel and trying to find the problem. “What's wrong? What's happened?”

“Gabriel...” Cas whispered. “No...” With that, he slipped into unconsciousness.

~*~

Dean was terrified. He'd sent Sam to try and summon Gabriel, but nothing had happened. Sam said that he'd tried every name he could think of that Gabriel went by, and all were bust. They'd tried calling Bobby, but while the old hunter had promised to look into it, he didn't have many ideas.

Meanwhile, Dean lay on the bed with Castiel, holding him and hoping that he'd wake up soon. He didn't know what else to do, and while he wanted to find a bad guy and shoot them, he didn't think it would do much good in this situation.

“Come on Cas,” he pleaded in a whisper. “Don't do this to me. Don't... you can't leave me. Not now.”

There was no answer.

~*~

An hour later, Dean heard Sam swear softly at his laptop.

“What's wrong?” Dean looked over, filled with dread.

“News article,” Sam was frowning at the screen. “Big disaster in Alaska. Unpopulated area, so no one was hurt but... it looks almost like...”

“Like what?”

“Like a pair of Archangels had a battle.”

Dean blinked as things clicked into place.

“You think... Gabriel took on Lucifer?”

“Yeah, it looks like it. But I can't tell who won.”

“Shit.”

“Pretty much,” Sam agreed. Dean held Cas closer, running a hand over his wings.

“Doesn't explain why Cas is suddenly a vegetable,” he muttered.

Sam had no answer for that.

~*~

Four hours had passed since Cas had collapsed. One minute Dean was watching him, willing him to wake up, and the next Castiel's eyes were open and focused on him.

“Cas? You back with us?” Dean knew that he was pleading, and didn't care.

“Yes Dean,” Castiel responded, sounding exhausted. “I'm back. I apologise for–” He was cut off as Dean kissed him hard. Cas kissed back immediately, wings wrapping around Dean as much as they could. Finding that this wasn't enough, Castiel lifted Dean and moved so that he was sitting with his human on his lap, all without breaking the kiss.

“Don't ever do that again,” Dean finally pulled away and tried to glare at Cas. He had a feeling that his relief somewhat dampened the effect though.

“I do not foresee it happening again,” Castiel nodded. “There are very few angels left who I would put myself in danger for.”

“So Gabriel went up against Lucifer?” Dean asked, heart pounding. Castiel stroked his back and nuzzled into his neck.

“Yes. Gabriel used the tricks he has learned on Earth to his advantage, and after many hours managed to defeat the devil. But he was grievously injured. I had to go to him, had to heal him and find a way to keep him safe.”

“You couldn't give us some warning?”

“No,” Castiel looked contrite. “There was no time. I had to leave my vessel and heal Gabriel in our true forms.”

“Oh.” They stayed curled up together for a few minutes. “Where's Gabriel now?”

“His vessel was destroyed beyond repair,” Castiel informed him. “We had to find another, while also keeping out of sight of the other angels, all while Gabriel was still healing. I am surprised that it didn't take us longer, but we found a suitable teenage boy in a bad home. Gabriel gave him a way out, and the boy took it.”

“Okay,” Dean shifted a little. He wasn't entirely down with the whole stealing-lives thing that happened when an angel took a vessel, but he could hardly complain when it allowed him to have Castiel.

“Cas!” Sam came back in then, and immediately ran over. “You're okay! We were worried about you.”

“I am fine,” Castiel confirmed. “Lucifer is gone. Gabriel is healing. He would most likely have died if I had not gone to him.” Before Sam could comment, Cas went on. “Now I'm going to take Dean away and have sex with him until we both feel better. We shall return after.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest, noting that Sam looked rather disturbed, but Cas had already spread his wings and with a strong flap, they were gone from the room.

~*~

Castiel knew that Dean would protest once they landed and want to talk. For someone who claimed to hate chick-flick moments, Dean initiated an awful lot of them. This time, Cas had no desire to indulge him and talk about anything.

As soon as they landed in a forest, far away from any humans, angels or other sentient beings, Cas claimed Dean's lips and ran his hands beneath his shirt, over the human's back. Though he stumbled a little at first, soon Dean was kissing back, always easily distracted by sex.

Filled with an overwhelming urge to be inside his mate, Cas made short work of undressing them both. Dean was apparently more than happy to go along with this plan, and almost before Cas could keep track they were both naked.

Dean pulled back a little then and winked at Cas before dropping to his knees. Completely fine with this, Castiel lightly ran his fingers through Dean's hair, and trailed his wing tips over Dean's skin.

“Fuck Cas,” Dean spoke for the first time, and Castiel had to smile. Of course those were his words... Dean couldn't keep a civil tongue in his head if his life depended on it, and since Cas wasn't easily offended by language, Dean didn't often bother to censor himself when they were together.

“In time,” Castiel responded. He knew how much Dean loved it when he could carry on a conversation during their intimate moments. Of course, they both enjoyed themselves when they were too far gone to say anything with real meaning too.

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel's sass, but didn't let it deter him from his self-appointed task. Instead he wrapped one hand around Castiel's half-hard cock and bent forward to start suckling at the flesh. Soon Cas was fully erect and letting out little sighs of pleasure as Dean worked him over, sucking him down properly.

Looking down at his mate, Cas slowly felt his world righting itself again. He'd been thrown off-balance when Gabriel had screamed out for him, so much so that he'd left without thinking of how Dean would react beyond the knowledge that he'd keep Castiel's body safe.

Now, however, things were starting to look better. Dean clearly forgave him for his actions, they didn't have to talk about it, and they could move straight on to the make-up sex.

Deciding that currently the pleasure was all one-way, Cas reluctantly – but forcibly – removed his dick from Dean's mouth. He delighted in the disappointed sound that fell from Dean's lips, though he knew his mate would deny it.

“On your back,” Cas gently pushed at Dean's shoulder. At that, Dean gladly lay back, arms behind his head, giving Cas his best 'I'm sexy and you know it, so get down here' look. He had a few of those, actually.

“Cheeky,” Cas muttered as he lowered himself down to press a brief but intense kiss to his mate. “Love you anyway.”

“Yeah,” Dean shifted, suddenly embarrassed. “Uh, you...”

Cas smiled and pecked his lips again. He knew the truth, he didn't need Dean to say it, and he felt Dean relax under him as he realised it too.

Then he pulled back and arranged himself so that he could grasp Dean's cock and start licking at it, while Dean could resume the interrupted blowjob.

“A sixty-nine? Kinky angel,” Dean muttered, a smile in his voice, even as he took hold of the dick above his face. Castiel pulled back and looked down his body.

“Does that mean you want me to stop? We could try something more conventional if you want...”

“Don't you dare,” Dean glared back, before returning his attention to Castiel's cock.

“As you wish,” Castiel smiled before continuing to lap at Dean. Once he was coated in saliva, Cas wrapped a hand around the base of his dick and slowly jerked him, while sucking lightly on the tip. He felt as Dean moaned around the cock in his own mouth, heightening the sensations, and couldn't keep himself from thrusting lightly with his hips. Given that Dean started moving his head in time with the thrusts, it didn't seem to bother him too much.

Cas slowly let himself stop thinking, and just felt the sensations of Dean's dick heavy in his mouth, wet suction around his own cock, and Dean arching up now and then to press their torsos together. He was vaguely aware of time passing, but didn't pay much attention to it.

Eventually, Castiel felt his orgasm building, and pulled off briefly to inform Dean – who just continued to bob his head, sucking a little harder. Cas' hips moved with a little more force, and he started caressing Dean's balls in an attempt to get him off soon as well. Then his concentration blanked out as came in Dean's mouth, hips stuttering as he was stroked through it.

Cas was almost taken by surprise at the first taste of Dean's orgasm hitting his tongue, but quickly swallowed and kept suckling, taking everything Dean had to offer.

~*~

Dean let Cas move them until he was satisfied, Cas lying on his back with Dean curled up half on his chest, cocooned in wings. They traded lazy kisses, the taste of each other mingling in their mouths, until Dean was too tired to keep his eyes open. The last day had taken its toll on him – first worry about Cas, then a rather nice blowjob. Since he knew his mate, Cas would probably want to have sex later as well, just to reassure himself that they were both all right. He had no objections to that.

“Go to sleep,” Castiel spoke then, and Dean heard the fondness in his tone. “We'll finish up later.”

“Of course we will,” Dean mumbled, but he let himself drift off, perfectly content.

One of these days, he'd thank Gabriel for everything he'd given Dean and his family.

~*~

Gabriel lay back on the beach, smiling in contentment as he summoned whatever drink he felt like. Life was good again for the Archangel, who was back posing as Loki and other assorted Trickster types. The Apocalypse had been derailed, Lucifer was no longer a threat – here he felt a slight pang of regret, but he was good at ignoring it by now – and Dean was treating Cas right. They were a good couple, he thought.

Sam was still a bit of a wild card, but he seemed to be doing well. He'd fully kicked the demon-blood habit, and was giving his brother all the support he needed. Together, the Winchesters still roamed the country dealing with evil beasties and the general fallout of the failed Apocalypse, but they didn't have a Big Bad chasing them, or anything similar.

Castiel, meanwhile, was truly happy for the first time in his existence. He had a mate, he helped out with hunts, and his Grace was fully restored. One of the first things he'd done was heal Bobby, who was dealing well with the whole situation. Cas also had a true brother in Gabriel, who found himself quite fond of the little angel who'd managed to start thinking for himself. In his opinion, more of their brethren needed to do so.

And Dean... Gabriel smiled as his thoughts turned to the Righteous Man. Dean was centred and focused, an even more fearsome hunter than his father had been, but had a compassionate edge to him that meant they only hunted truly evil creatures. He clearly benefited from having Cas and Sam by his side.

Drinking up the last of his incredibly sweet milkshake, Gabriel stood and wandered on down the beach. Now that he'd fixed up that little group, it was time to get back to his old job. There were some bankers that rather desperately needed the attention of a Trickster.


End file.
